The present invention relates to a cassette type ink ribbon device which is employed for a printing apparatus such as an impact type serial printer, a typewriter or the like.
Cassette type ink ribbon devices heretofore in use or for sale may be divided broadly into two types. One type has a construction substantially the same as that of a cassette recording tape for a cassette tape recorder. Namely, two reels are rotatably disposed within a single cassette case and an ink ribbon is adapted to be wound up from one of the reels to the other. The other type, which is provided with an endless ink ribbon, generally has a construction as described below. Namely, the endless ink ribbon is folded over like a bellows and packed in an internal space of a single box-shaped case. The folded or packed ribbon is adapted to be pulled out from the case when it is attached to a printing apparatus. Then, the ink ribbon is adapted to be guided by guide rollers which are disposed within the case. The ink ribbon device of this type, however, has some disadvantages. Namely, the ink of the ribbon easily soils the user's hands when the device is attached to the printing apparatus. In addition, the size as well as the space for establishment is large since the case is required to have a sufficiently large internal space to pack the ink ribbon therein. Further, this internal space will become a useless and obstructive thing after the case has been attached to the printing apparatus.